Dark Night Red Dawn
by Silverfox588
Summary: Bountyhunters are after the group. Capture/rescue/escape ect. Reviews welcome.
1. Prologue: Betrayal

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, just using them.

Prologue: Betrayal

Long grass muted the sound of thirty-one zoids passing by a large farming village, while six zoids flew overhead; coasting on the air thermals. A Bear Fighter stood to one side, watching the group and keeping an eye on the village at the same time. The last thing the group needed was another confrontation. The group needed a break from being chased by everyone who wanted to earn a reputation or money. The group had been on the run for months because of their crimes; mainly theft and desertion. In the cockpit, the pilot, Sahari tensed as a light turned on in the nearest house. The light was followed by another and she knew that they had been heard.

"Everyone move!" Sahari yelled over her radio. There was a siren and the entire group began to run. The Ultrasaurus was lagging behind and Sahari knew that it was going to come to a battle. "Split up! Ben, take half the group and meet at the base. The rest follow me! "

Patrick, the Deadly Kong pilot, stood on Sahari's right side reaching up for the giant axe that was on his pack. He held it for a moment before two arms came out of the pack and took it; swinging it side to side with practiced ease. On Sahari's left, Jason, the Hell Kat pilot, let out a long sigh before disappearing. Sahari smiled as he appeared again twenty feet away. The stealth device was working again. Ahead of Sahari's group, the village militia was lining up along the edge of the field. There were three Gusak, two Demantis, and at least six Molga in the group.

"This looks like it is going to be an easy battle." Isaac, the Bio Tricera pilot, said as the Tricera shifted from one foot to the other. "Are we going to go easy on them?"

"Have we ever destroyed someone as pathetic as this before?" Sahari countered standing her Bear Fighter on its hind legs. "We'll give them a scare and take off."

The two groups stared at each other for a few minutes in silence, before one Gusak came forward. It stopped in the middle of the two groups and waited. Sahari sighed and settled the Bear Fighter back on four paws before heading for the middle of the field. The pilot stepped out of the cockpit and waited for Sahari to come and talk to him. He looked like he was ready to bolt when Sahari climbed out of her Bear Fighter. Sahari smiled sweetly, trying not to scare the skittish man more than she had to. The man did not smile back, he just stood there waiting. He was an older man and was more than likely a farmer. He didn't seem like a threat.

"What is it that you want here bandit? " The man asked becoming shifty as Sahari came closer.

"To pass by in peace. We don't want to fight but if you keep this up, it'll come to that." Sahari answered putting her hands up in a sign of peace. She noticed the man glancing over to his right often and when she looked, she could see the tracks of a large force of zoids. "This is an ambush isn't it old man?"

"I'm sorry." Was all he said before a blast from a missile killed him instantly. Sahari was thrown through the air, she landed painfully on her left arm. She heard the bones snapping like twigs beneath her and the sound of an all out battle surrounds her. Trying to catch her breath, Sahari knew that several of her ribs and her left ulna were broken. There was blood running down her back and she knew that they were outnumbered. Lying on her back with a gasp of pain, Sahari pulled out her radio. She hoped that it wasn't broken and she was rewarded with static when she turned it on.

"All of you get lost!" Sahari yelled as Eddie in the Cannon Spider was pushed back toward the village. Sahari noticed the edges of her vision fading and forced herself to stay awake a moment longer. "Don't get caught too."

Sahari saw everyone pulling back and then she passed out. Jason glanced back at the abandoned Bear Fighter and felt tears running down his face. He knew that he was in charge now, he couldn't let Sahari down.

"Everybody head for the group! We have to protect them!" He yelled forcing his Hell Kat to run in the back of the group.

2 Days Later

Sahari came back into consciousness slowly; every nerve in her body screaming to stay still. He brain felt a little foggy, like she had been drugged. She lay still, listening to the people around her talk. There were at least four men and two women in the room and at least one injured beside her. Opening her left eye, Sahari instantly regretted it. The light was way too bright. She felt as if someone had lit fireworks off in her brain. A moan left her lips before she could stop it and Sahari heard someone move closer to her.

"Looks like she's waking up." A man said too loudly. Sahari opened her eyes slowly this time, slightly grateful that the big man was blocking the light. "Think she'll be able to talk?"

"Well enough to tell you that you're all bastards." Sahari croaked out surprised she could talk at all. "You killed that old man when he was trying to help you."

"He knew that there was a risk." The woman behind the big man said, her voice extremely high pitched and annoying. It made Sahari's head hurt even more. "All of the villagers knew what they were getting into."

"What did you do to them?" Sahari asked quietly not really wanting to know the answer.

Another man walked up on her other side. He wasn't as tall as the big man, but he had an air of authority. His eyes told Sahari that he wouldn't show mercy to his own mother, let alone a bunch of farmers that were only a decoy. Sahari felt her anger growing and knew that she was going to do something she was going to regret. The man looked so familiar.

"They were of no further use to me, so I disposed of them." He said coldly. Sahari closed her eyes and then opened them again. She had to control her anger, but when the man bent over her to look into her eyes, she snapped.

Sahari punched him hard in the face with her right hand, crying out in pain as she did. The man fell back and cursed out loud. The big man grabbed Sahari's right arm and wrenched it to the left. She screamed as her body was lifted in to air by her arm. All her broken bones were jostled over and over again. The man in charge stood up.

"Tyler! Put her down, the poster said she needs to be able to answer questions." He ordered rubbing his jaw. "You'll pay for that later Blackhawk, believe me, you'll pay."

"Should I get you some ice boss?" The woman asked smirking at Sahari. "Your jaw is bruised."

"No, but I want her watched." He said turning his back to Sahari, revealing a long silver scar on the back of his neck. Sahari thought she recognized him when he first started talking. He was an ex-general for Prozan. General William Silverblade. He was known for his reckless behavior and his ruthless attitude. She had given him that scar in a battle nearly three years ago. Sahari slowed her breathing down and stared directly at him.

"You're just as much of a bastard as you were when I beat you in front of those lava fields. You just can't stand that I beat you, can you Silverblade?" Sahari growled expecting to be hit again. She really had to learn how to keep her mouth shut.

Silverblade looked back at her over his shoulder. "Gag her. Then handcuff her to the bed. Oh, I thought you'd like to know who betrayed you. Bring him in."

Sahari's eyes went wide when she saw one of her business partners, Jonathan dragged forward. Silverblade stared at him with contempt and pulled a gun out of its holster. Jonathan managed to mouth "I'm sorry" before Silverblade shot him.

"I can't stand a snitch." Silverblade said. "Get this thing out of my sight. And Sahari, if you hadn't mouthed off, he might have lived to see another sunrise."

Tears fell silently as Tyler and the woman, who was named Jenny, bound and gagged her. Silverblade left without another word, leaving Sahari to her misery. Soon the entire room was empty except for the man beside her and the guard at the door.

TBC...

Reviews wanted and welcome. =^_^=


	2. Friend or Enemy?

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, just using them.

Sahari growled angrily around her gag as she was transported to the second seat in a Raynos. Jenny, the annoying woman, just had to be the pilot. None of her broken bones were jarred when she was lifted in and buckled though. That and she was on so many pain killers that they probably could have dropped her on her broken arm and she wouldn't feel it. Jenny glared at Sahari and awaited the signal to take off, which was a loud whistle over the radio. As they took off, Sahari remembered why she hated flying and frantically tried to rip off her gag. When she managed to do that, she vomited into the bag in front of her. Jenny swore and somehow managed to lean back and slap Sahari hard across the face. The slap made her aching head feel like a cannon had been set off two inches from her ear. Sahari groaned as Jenny did a flip in midair,

"If you don't want me to get sick, then fly this thing level." Sahari muttered, her voice quiet and raspy. " And if you hit me again, you're going to lose that hand."

"Shut up. Just because General Silverblade put you in here doesn't mean I have to put up with your attitude." Jenny growled leveling the Raynos out. "Besides, you're not really in any position to be threatening me, you dirty thief."

"I prefer bandit, sounds cooler." Sahari said with a grin. Jenny did not find it amusing and the Raynos rocked back and forth. 'I really need to learn to keep my mouth shut.'

They were in the air for a few hours before they started to descend in lazy spirals. Sahari closed her eyes and focused on keeping her stomach settled. They landed with a jolt and Sahari groaned. The pain killers had worn off about an hour ago and her body ached. The cockpit opened and Jenny jumped out easily. One of the men unbuckled her and lifted her up roughly. Sahari hissed at him, which earned her a gentle flick between the eyes.

"Behave. You're hurt enough." He said turning so she could see a cabin with a Brastle Tiger standing beside it. Sahari glared up at the man and he gave her a cocky smirk in return. "You're being transferred into another bounty hunters custody."

"Who?" Sahari asked twisting in his arms to get a better look at the Brastle Tiger that loomed above her. There were no distinctive markers on the zoid and there was no way to see the weapons at the angle she was at. The man flicked her again as they entered the cabin behind Silverblade. Sahari hissed at him and glanced around the cabin.

"Lava, we have her." Silverblade said walking up to the desk that sat in the middle of the room. Behind the desk sat a young woman with fire red hair and forest green eyes. She had a black and red dragon tattoo that wrapped around her neck and disappeared down her back. Sahari stared at her for a moment and then looked away.

"Put her in the chair and get out." Lava snapped flicking a small purse at Silverblade with contempt. Silverblade emptied the purse onto his hand and snarled something Sahari couldn't understand. Silverblade and Lava moved at the same time; Lava moved faster though. She pulled a pistol from its holster and pointed it at Silverblade's head. She stood almost a full head shorter than Silverblade, but her aggressive stance more than made up for the difference. Her left hand was on the hilt of a knife at her hip. "I said put her in the chair and get out. Or are you hard of hearing as well as an idiot?"

"This is not the agreed upon amount." Silverblade said, his voice rising with anger. The man holding Sahari set her down on the wooden chair. Lava glanced over her quickly.

"I said she had to in good condition and able to talk." Lava said pulling the blade and throwing it to the left. The blade stuck in the cabin wall, barely an inch from Jenny's neck. "You're not part of this conversation, so stay out of it. What did you do to her?"

"You know I'm right here." Sahari said drawing Lava's attention. Sahari refused to look into her eyes. "He ordered the death of an entire village by the way."

Lava turned slowly back to Silverblade and he flinched at the fury in her green eyes. She drew the hammer back on the pistol. Sahari watched Silverblade's eyes fill with fear and the men around them tense. Sahari reached up with her good arm and touched the hand that held the pistol.

"He's not worth it." Sahari said dropping her hand when Lava twitched. She glanced over at Sahari and gave her a slight nod. Lava released the hammer and Silverblade sighed.

"Get out of my sight." Lava growled sitting back in her chair. "Don't ever come back here again."

Silverblade and the rest of the group left, leaving Lava alone with Sahari. Sahari glanced up at her and sighed. Lava put the pistol back in its holster and then stood to get her blade. Sahari watched silently as Silverblade's group left and then relaxed into the chair. Lava sat back down and looked Sahari over again.

"You look like shit Sahari." Lava said putting her feet up on the desk. Sahari stuck out her tongue at her.

"Hello to you too." Sahari muttered trying not to move too much. "If you wanted to talk to me, you didn't have to put a bounty on my head. Well, another bounty any way. You have any pain killer?"

"No and I didn't want to talk. You're in so much trouble for screwing with Thomas' Dibison. He wants to strangle you. Actually, most of the Guardian Force wants to strangle you." Lava said glaring at her. "Your group is the largest group of bandits on Zi. You're in charge of the black market and a pain in the ass."

"You're not exactly innocent yourself you know. Seeing as you run the branch out of the Capital." Sahari said with a glare of her own. "And I trade fairly with you, don't I?"

"Yes, but that's not the point. I work for the Emperor too. He wants you captured and thrown in jail." Lava snapped standing up and walking around the desk to stand in front of Sahari. Sahari sighed and looked up at her. "I'm getting in trouble because I can't capture you."

"So what's the plan?" Sahari asked, grimacing as Lava poked one of the cuts on her right arm.

"Your group is coming after you, aren't they? Well, you and I will start out to the Capital and they can "rescue" you about halfway there." Lava answered yanking her hand back as Sahari tried to bite it. "They are coming right?"

"They don't know where I am. Can I use your radio?" Sahari answered reaching for the hand-held on the desk. Lava sighed and handed it to her.

"Use frequency 14."

Sahari switched the radio on and began clicking the talk button. She waited and received a series of clicks back. Sahari smiled and continued to "talk" to her group. Lava watched her for a moment before walking over to the window.

"We leave at dawn and we're going out Devil's Pass." Lava informed her looking over her Brastle Tiger.

"They'll be ready." Sahari said turning the radio off. "Shall we get ready?"

Lava helped her out of the chair and they began to get ready for the morning.

TBC…

Reviews welcome


End file.
